


everything was good, to be honest

by babyniffler



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Floof, Fluff, Shirbert, anne and gilbert “annoy” each other, floofity floofy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyniffler/pseuds/babyniffler
Summary: Anne didn’t know why she was thinking about it (him) more often, but she didn’t mind. It’s not like he thought about it too. Ever. Because he didn’t.{major fluff!}





	everything was good, to be honest

Anne had been acknowledging him more often, and they both realised it. She could see more clearly why she noticed him. But she’d never admit it. The thing is, it wasn’t just how he looked. Although, he did look... nice. His hair curled perfectly beneath his hat, his cheeks always had a slightly pink tint and his eyes. His eyes were incredible. They were hazel, but hazel didn’t do them justice. Blue and brown and silver with flecks of gold. She thought they were captivating. Again, however, she would never say anything. Of course, they suddenly got on so well together. She finally had someone to study with who could keep up and wouldn’t need help. This is what she needed.

Gilbert thought the same, although he came to admit it. She was amazing. He wouldn’t start thinking about here now, no, otherwise he’d never stop. But she had asked him, to study with her in the Avonlea library. Together. Just them. He couldn’t mess this up.

Anne and Gilbert were in the library, studying maths when it started. Gilbert was feeling brave, and he passed her a note. ‘u r sweet,’ it said. “Oh come on Gilbert, you’re not even trying. This is rubbish. I’m much better.”

”You wanna bet?”

”...Yes.”

They spent most of the afternoon sneaking each other pick-up lines including...

”If you were a chicken, you’d be impeccable.”

”If I had to rate you from 1-10, I’d say a 9 because I’m the one that’s missing.”

And

”Is your name Google? Because you’re the answer to everything I’m searching for.”

Anne was really enjoying it, and that’s when it hit her. She liked Gilbert Blythe. Hell, she like-liked Gilbert Blythe. Oh my god.

And when Gilbert took a while to write one, she reached over the table and grabbed it. Gilbert wasn’t done yet, so he reached back over to Anne, put his elbows in front of her and said,

”It meant to say, ‘do you have a band-aid? ‘Cos I scraped my knee falling for you.’”

Would she do it? (Probably). Could she do it? (Of course she could).

For some unknown reason at the time, Anne leant up and closed the gap. 

They both smiled when they pulled away. Everything was good, to be honest.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello again!  
> so this is just a one-shot, hope you enjoy it! also this is probably rubbish bc it was just an idea floating around but whatever.
> 
> A :)


End file.
